1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved low maintenance barrier gate device and methods for use thereof to regulate vehicle movement at a barrier point. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the barrier arm assembly is designed to clear away whenever a vehicle impacts the barrier arm assembly should a vehicle, accidentally or otherwise, ram the barrier arm assembly or if the barrier gate device malfunctions and the barrier arm assembly lowers onto an intervening vehicle. Thus, the present invention prevents damage to the vehicle while also, importantly, preventing breakage of the barrier arm assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today, it is very common to see automatically operable vehicle barrier gate devices in most commercial parking lots and garages. These barrier gate devices are used to control and regulate traffic into and from parking areas and buildings. Other major uses of barrier gate devices include operation at toll stations on major highways. Toll highways use these devices to regulate vehicular traffic while collecting toll from all passing vehicles. Typically, a rigid elongate arm is horizontally extended across a barrier point to regulate traffic preventing unauthorized vehicular traffic.
In the case of toll highways, many toll stations operate barrier gate devices which are equipped with electronic means which detect and lift barrier arm assemblies with automatic motor gear mechanisms. These mechanisms are activated when pre-authorized vehicles approach the barrier points. The barrier arm assembly is then automatically lowered once the authorized vehicle has cleared the barrier point. These barrier gate devices are also used where toll is collected from vehicles that have not been pre-authorized and individual vehicles deposit toll coins before being allowed to pass through the barrier point.
At barrier points with relatively high traffic volumes, it is not uncommon that the barrier arm assemblies become lowered onto an Intervening vehicle. Such a vehicle may include an unauthorized vehicle that is trying to follow closely behind an authorized vehicle through the barrier point. Alternatively, the automatic gate may malfunction and prematurely lower onto an intervening authorized vehicle. More advanced automatic gates sense the impact of the arm on the vehicle and automatically raise the arm back up again. However, the impact of the arm on the vehicle against the moving vehicle before the motion of the arm is reversed and the arm is raised often causes considerable damage. Additionally, in many cases, where a breakable barrier arm assemblies are provided, considerable expense is incurred in replacing these arms.
As a result, new and unique problems, particularly, in the toll highway situation have arisen. Historically, the cost for replacing barrier gate arms for parking lots and buildings has been relatively minimal. However, in the case of toll highways, this expense has become a major burden for highway departments since, not only do the barrier arms assemblies have to be replaced but, a regular maintenance crew be employed at all times. Thus, in the case of toll highways where traffic is considerable and where traffic is moving at rapid speeds, breakage of barrier arms has increasingly become a major cost item not to mention damage to vehicles. As a result, a new device and method is needed to provide a creative solution to the unique problems not previously encountered at conventional barrier points.
Various prior art barrier gate devices have existed but none provide a solution for a re-useable cost effective barrier gate that prevents arm breakage useable in high traffic situations. For example, Phillips discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,325 a hinged vehicle gate arm that is mounted for automatic traffic control on a gate operating mechanism. The arm includes a first section mounted to the gate operating mechanism and a second section attached to the first section by a hinge assembly for pivotal deflection of the second section upwardly of the first section. A resilient roller is mounted for longitudinal rotation below and substantially the length of the second section. The resilient roller and hinged section limit damage to a vehicle contacted by the arm lowered by the gate operating device. However, this teaching is not directed to the problems encountered herein.
Another teaching is that by Cobb in U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,200 who discloses an automatically operable automotive vehicle gate apparatus provided with self protection and automotive protection. The gate apparatus includes operational mechanism which moves a gate member within a gateway between a closed position and an open position. The gate apparatus also includes structure which permits the gate member to be moved to an open position when opening forces are applied thereto, without operation of the operational mechanism. Thus, the gate apparatus is protected against damage. The gate apparatus also includes mechanism which permits the gate operation mechanism to move from an open position to a closed position while the gate member remains in an open position. Thus, if an automotive vehicle should be within the gateway when closing action of the gate operation mechanism occurs, the automotive vehicle is protected against damage. Again, however, this teaching is not directed to the problems encountered herein.
Another teaching is that of Anderson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,516 who discloses a barrier gate arm useful in controlling exits such as in parking lots is provided comprising a stiffening member, preferably of wood, encased in an extruded sheath, or sleeve made from polycarbonate. The arm provides for easy operation and for a quick repair after the inevitable damage by offending vehicles. However, again, such a teaching is not directed to the specific problems encountered herein.
Other teachings include those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,219,969; 5,653,058 and 5,138,796. However, none of these referenced patents teach a solution to the issues presented here.
Therefore, there is a need for a cost-effective and efficient method and apparatus for regulating vehicular traffic through barrier points.
In the present invention, a barrier gate assembly comprises an automatic vehicle gate operating mechanism and a barrier arm assembly. The barrier arm assembly, which is attached to the automatic vehicle gate operating mechanism, comprises of a bracket assembly with a hinge assembly attached to the bracket assembly. The hinge assembly, having a pivot axis transverse to the bracket assembly, pivotally joins the bracket assembly to a plate assembly permitting pivotal movement of the plate assembly away from the bracket assembly. The plate assembly is adjoiningly aligned with the bracket assembly during a closed and normal operational position. The plate assembly is fixedly attached to the hinge assembly for securely extending a barrier arm. The barrier arm longitudinally extends from the plate assembly. To hold the plate assembly and the barrier arm in place adjoining the bracket assembly while preventing pivotal movement of the hinge, a magnet is provided on the bracket assembly in alignment with the plate assembly which thereby firmly holds in place the metallic plate assembly and the extending barrier arm next to the bracket assembly. In the alternative, a spring-adapted hinge mechanism may be used. However, the use of a spring hinge assembly also places obvious limitations on the present invention.
Additionally, the hinge assembly may be mounted at a transverse angular position. The angular positioning of the pivot axis provides an added advantage such that, whenever the barrier arm is impacted by a vehicle thus overcoming the force of the magnet, the hinge and plate assembly along with the barrier arm swing open allowing the vehicle to pass without breaking the barrier arm or damaging the vehicle. Once the vehicle has passed the barrier gate assembly, the barrier arm retracts to it""s normal operating position by the force of gravity acting on the weight of the barrier assembly. Later, as the plate assembly retracts, the magnetic force draws the plate assembly towards the bracket assembly resulting in the two assemblies once again being aligned in an adjoining manner. The magnetic forces also keep the plate assembly and the barrier arm in an adjoining position as the barrier arm assembly opens and closes during normal operation of the barrier point.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a barrier gate assembly, operable by a conventional automatic vehicle gate operating mechanism, which protects against damage to an intervening vehicle when it collides with the barrier gate arm assembly. It is a further object of the invention to provide a barrier gate assembly which pivots a barrier arm away from its normal operating mode when confronted with a vehicular collision. Such a barrier gate assembly further comprises a magnetic-type device which maintains the barrier arm in place in a normal operating mode. The magnetic-type device also draws the barrier arm in a normal operating position. It is a further object of the invention to provide a barrier gate assembly which may be opened manually or fixed in an open position to permit vehicular traffic if the automatic vehicle gate operating mechanism malfunctions or if a power outage occurs. It is a further object of the invention to provide a barrier gate assembly which comprises a barrier arm made of Polyvinyl Chloride (PVC) material to absorb the impact and not allow breaking preventing expensive replacement costs during breakage.
Further, methods for operation and use of the barrier gate assembly are also disclosed. Additional objects, features and advantages will become apparent in the detailed description which follows.